Bleeding Love
by MrFlorLee329
Summary: /Sangrando Amor/ La nieve a mí alrededor se tiñe de rojo cuando toca el suelo, y mientras mi pulso desciende, la sangre deja de salir, menguando poco a poco... pronto moriré


**Buenis! :3**

Ahora les traigo una nueva, de solo cuatro capítulos, triste (advertencia), con final abierto, del tipo que solo me salen en esta temporada de depresión.

Bien, dejemos de hablar de temas tristes. Espero que les guste, porque es una historia con capítulos de solo algunas cuantas páginas. Intenté no describir mucho para ambientar más la situación. Denme sus opiniones, aunque la historia ya esté escrita puedo cambiar algunas cosas, de acuerdo?

Este es otro songfic, de la serie _**Dino´s Dedicated**_, de la cantante Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love.

Es una canción muy buena, pero sólo utilicé algunas de las frases de ella para realizar esta historia. Como dije antes, espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.

**Declaración:** Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así tendrían miles de universos alternos, y en uno de ellos Buttercup estaría en agonía, por culpa de Butch, su único y gran amor), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, muy posible OoC, Four Shot, songfic, amor no correspondido, asesinatos, suicidios, agonías, etc.

**FanFic dedicado a:** Dinora-chan (Espero que te la pases bien con esto ;3)

* * *

><p><strong>Bleeding Love<strong>

_~Sangrando Amor~_

**Capítulo 1: Nieve Roja**

Mis ojos, posados en el cielo grisáceo, me permiten ver los pequeños y dispersos puntos blancos que caen sobre mí. Y a mí alrededor: Nada, la más pura y blanca nada.

Mis dedos, ya inmóviles, sienten un frío tremendo, pero no puedo hacer nada para calentarlos. Mi cuerpo ya no me responde.

El dolor ya se ido. Mi torso ya no me punza como hacía hace unos minutos. Solo me queda el punzante sentimiento de vacío extremo.

La nieve a mí alrededor se tiñe de rojo cuando toca el suelo, y mientras mi pulso desciende, la sangre deja de salir, menguando poco a poco.

Estoy sola, lo sé. Moriré dentro de nada, lo acepto. Pero lo único que no puedo entender fue su ataque de histeria inexplicable.

Aún puedo oler la pólvora en mi pecho, así como el desagradable y profundo olor de la sangre… nuestra sangre.

No quiero ver sobre mi cabeza. No deseo volver a ver su cabeza destrozada y sangrante. Con solo verlo una vez fue más que suficiente.

Ya no escucho, desde que el último tiro de su revólver resonó en todo el bosque, su respiración. Su llanto, que por un momento fue tan claro para mis oídos, se acalló con ese disparo. Mientras que el mío se acalló por mi falta de energías, y mi bienvenida a la parca, que ya se llevó la vida de mi esposo.

Mis labios ya dejaron de temblar violentamente y de escurrir mi brillante sangre escarlata. Mi respiración mengua, igual que todas las funciones de mi cuerpo.

El puro blanco de la nieve que cae de las grises nubes que me observan desde el cielo, sonrientes, ya se ha teñido con el absurdo escarlata que sale de nuestros cuerpos.

**¿Arrepentirme?** De nada, salvo no haber hecho feliz al hombre que amé.

**¿Algún deseo?** Ninguno, más que poder volver a verlo en algún momento.

**¿Sus últimas palabras?** Lo siento.

**¿Las mías?** Siempre te amaré.

**¿Cómo llegué a esto?** Sangrando amor.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, mientras mis _últimos_ pensamientos rondan los recuerdos que tengo junto a él…

**¿Tuve una vida feliz?** Si, una muy lejana y hermosa vida feliz.

* * *

><p>Como pueden ver, fue un capítulo bastante corto, aún así espero que les haya gustado, porque puede considerarse un pequeño trago de un amargo vino o3ó.<p>

Lamento no poder hacerles historias felices, que en realidad nunca han entrado por completo en mi personalidad, pero ahora estoy en una etapa un tanto… depresiva… no tengo ganas de hacer nada, y si no fuese porque es el cumpleaños de Dino no les habría escrito esto. Espero de cualquier manera que el final de la historia les agrade.

Bien, espero sus reviews, porque me son todos importantes. Solo por sus comentarios decido subir estas historias, así que no dejen de hacerlo, si?

**Bye-bye! :3**


End file.
